Hydroid/Historial
* Hydroid’s base Shield and Armor has received a buff! ** Shield is now 375 from 345. ** Armor is now 200 from 65. * Tempest Barrage: **Tempest Barrage can be cast while in Undertow and will now hit enemies submerged in Undertow. **Tempest Barrage can now be charged for longer Duration (more explosions) and more Damage for more Energy. * Tidal Surge: ** Tidal Surge can be used to move around without cancelling Undertow (note that Tidal Surge speed - and hence distance - is halved when used in Undertow). ** Tidal Surge will now pull enemies along for the ride. ** Tidal Surge can be interrupted at any point by casting Undertow to go into your puddle, sinking enemies being pulled along. * Undertow: ** Hydroid can pull enemies into Undertow by aiming and clicking on them. ** Undertow can be cast while in air. ** Jump and roll will break Hydroid out of Undertow. ** Hydroid can now move while in Undertow at the expense of Energy. ** Submerged enemies in Undertow receive Damage Per Second, increasing every second they are submerged. ** Enemies that die will be released from Undertow instead of dragging their dead bodies along for the ride. ** (Undocumented) puddle size decreased from 18m to 4m. *'Tentacle Swarm:' ** Hold onto your ships, Tentacle Swarm has received a new look straight from the depths of the sea! Can you summon the Kraken? ** Tentacle Swarm can be charged to get more tentacles over a larger area for more Energy. ** Hydroid tentacles will now seek out nearby enemies and attempt to slam on top of them rather than just always flailing randomly and hoping they hit something. ** Tentacle Swarm will protrude from Hydroid’s Undertow if active when cast. ** (Undocumented) spawn radius decreased from 20m to 5-10m. *'Conclave': Reduced range and increased duration of Tempest Barrage. *'Conclave': Increased speed of Tidal Surge. *Optimized Hydroid Tentacle Swarm ability to improve performance issues. *Fixed melee holstering issues on Hydroid. *'Conclave': Adjusted the melee impact sounds for Hydroid Kraken tentacles. *Fixed Hydroid’s abilities causing a delay when attempting to melee or cast another power. *'Passive': Fixed Hydroid’s passive activating when punching with a fist weapon. *'Passive': Every Melee Ground-Slam has a 50% chance to lure a Tentacle that will last 15 seconds. *Visually tweaked Tempest Barrage targeting effect. *Fixed enemies dying in Undertow not counting towards your kills. *Fixed Undertow resulting in enemies striking a T-pose after death. *'Conclave': Fixed Undertow sometimes displaying a miniature Hydroid. *'Conclave': Fixed Undertow leaving a hitbox in the center of the puddle. *'Conclave': Fixed a script error when casting Undertow. *'Conclave': Fixed Undertow not properly applying to players that walk into the puddle. *'Conclave': Hydroid is now playable in Conclave. *Tidal Wave will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Undertow will no longer pull in boss-type enemies. *Tempest Barrage will now display a preview of its AoE zone before being cast. *'Augment': Fixed an issue causing Enjambre robador to prevent Defense or Excavation Waves from ending. *Fixed an issue that would shrink Hydroid after using Undertow. *Tempest Barrage and Tentacle Swarm can be now recasted with no cooldown. *Fixed Undertow being unaffected by range Mods. *Fixed Undertow not being affected by duration or range Mods. *Fixed Tempest Barrage not properly scaling in damage with rank. *'Augment': Enjambre robador no longer applies to bosses. *'Augment': Tentacle Swarm - Enjambre robador *Fixed an exploit in Interception Missions that allowed players to use Tentacle Swarm to put Interception points into an uncapturable state. *'Augment': Tidal Surge - Impunidad de la marea *'Augment': Healing speed from Resaca curativa Mod slowed. Also increased energy consumption from 2 to 5 *Fixed enemy bodies becoming invisible after dying inside of Undertow. *Adjusted holster position for staff weapons on Hydroid. *'Augment': Undertow - Resaca curativa *Tweaked the Bow Idle animations on Hydroid. *Tweaked the duration and fade on multiple Hydroid ability sound effects. *Fixed an issue with Hydroid Swarm Tentacles spawning on Drones which would subsequently result in floating tentacles. *Undertow is now toggable. *Tweaked the sound effects for many of Hydroid's abilities. *Fixed Hydroid's default helmet option being set as "None". *Fixed an issue with Hydroid Undertow remaining in game for other players if a client disconnects while the ability is in use. *Altered the mod costs for Hydroid's abilities to bring them in line with all the other Warframes. *Tweaked the sound radius of Hydroid's abilities. *Fixed issue with Hydroid’s Kraken spawning in random spawn positions on clients. *Fixed Jackal being dragged around by Undertow. *Hydroid added into the game. }} Categoría:Hydroid